


荒原（英独BE）

by InsanityCastasty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityCastasty/pseuds/InsanityCastasty
Summary: 主英独。有黑独出没。BE分手结局。很烂的一次尝试。





	荒原（英独BE）

【酒乱组】The Waste Land（BE，分手警告）  
有黑独出没

Chp.1 The Burial Of The Dead

四月的阴雨天比冬雪更能让人感受到彻骨的寒冷。  
枯木没有抽芽的迹象，被雨水浸湿，黑压压地矗立着，像是巨大的墓碑。  
路德维希站在雨里，任凭冰冷的雨滴打在身上，望着眼前那口黑木棺材。  
他能感觉到一部分冰雨穿透了外套，被打湿的衬衫紧贴着皮肤；另一部分则顺着脖子淌了进去，肆无忌惮地夺走他身上最后一点温暖。  
他看到，在那口棺材里，爱因斯平静地躺在柔软的丝绒布上，身上穿着整洁的燕尾服，脖子上系着领结。鲜花簇拥着他的尸体。那张苍白的脸在冷雨的浇灌下，反而浮现出一点血色，像是睡着了一样。  
不，不对。  
路德弯下腰去解开他脖子上的领结。青黑色的蛇从底下钻出来，盘绕在爱因斯的脖子上，嘶嘶地朝他吐着信子。  
这就对了。  
路德将手伸了过去。毒蛇放弃了冰冷的尸体，顺着他的手臂游了上来，冰冷滑腻的触感攀上他的颈部，迅速收紧……  
只要再等一秒。

Chp.2 Real City  
“醒醒，Krauts！”  
亚瑟最近觉得诸事不顺。自己家里还有很多事要做，他却必须留在波恩，监视这个该死的德国佬。本来这项工作应该由他、弗朗西斯、阿尔弗雷斯几个轮流进行的，那两个家伙却一个推说路途遥远，一个干脆表示跟德国人合不来，直接把活儿丢给他了。  
起初他还全方位戒严，生怕这个德国人有什么危险的想法，经过几个月的相处后，他发现自己多虑了。  
那家伙，该怎么说呢——就像丢了魂似的。  
开会时走神、开车时走神——害得亚瑟只好接过了司机的职务。甚至只是出去接个电话的功夫，他就在五分钟内睡着了。  
亚瑟粗暴地拽住对方的领带把他提了起来，希望暂时的窒息感能让对方清醒清醒。伴随着一声模糊的咕哝，对方悠悠醒转过来，却在看清是他时露出了一副失望的表情。  
“啊，没错。当然是我了，Krauts！犯了那么多事，你还指望能见到亲爱的基尔伯特吗？”  
对方解开被亚瑟拽得皱巴巴的领带，重新打好，刚才失望的表情就好像从未在他脸上出现过似的，又变回一副讨打的冷静模样：“不，我从未期望过不可能的事。抱歉，是我太松懈了。继续刚才的工作吧。”  
亚瑟准备好了一肚子尖酸刻薄的话，此时撞上他乖巧的态度也只好咽回肚子里，毕竟他不是市井流氓，不能自降身段。

Chp.3 A Game Of Chess  
工作就像永远做不完一样。在打了无数通电话，修改了无数次方案之后，总算熬到了下班时间。  
亚瑟决定应邀去参加一个完全由英国人举办的下午茶俱乐部——当然了，他的德国犯人也必须带上，这点倒是有些美中不足。  
他们乘出租车来到一栋公寓门前。原本的名牌被一张卡纸遮住了，上面用彩笔画着复古的图案，中间是一行花体字母：The Waste Land.  
亚瑟已经能够想象门后是怎样一个英国人的天堂。在波恩待了这么久，他觉得自己纯正的伦敦腔都快带上小舌音了，必须得和同胞欢快地待上一个下午好好净化一下才行。想到这儿，他转过身来，背靠着大门，盯着他的犯人。  
对方一路上沉默得像块石头一样，此时倒是识趣地主动开口说道：“放心，我会找个角落安静地待着。什么时候你准备走了再来找我。”  
“想得美。”亚瑟丢了一个白眼过去，翻出一副手铐套在德国人的手腕上，挑衅似的在对方眼前晃了晃钥匙，“老规矩，把自己锁在扶手椅上。如果我发现你跑了，我可不敢保证柏林下个月的补给会不会少点什么。”  
德国人叹了口气，说道：“好吧，你可别喝醉了……”然后熟练地脱下外套搭在手腕上，遮住金属反光。  
亚瑟眯起眼睛打量一番，对他的表现感到很满意，终于敲响了俱乐部的大门。  
等待的时间对路德来说非常无聊。这些英国人不喜欢他，他也不想和英国人套近乎，进门后就找了个没人的地方，按照两人先前说好的，把手铐的另一端卡在椅子的扶手上。随着咔哒一声轻响，他的人身自由就暂时被局限在一张破旧的扶手椅上了。  
多此一举。  
他想着，环顾四周，想找点什么可以消磨时间的东西。  
周围堆满了主人收拾出来的旧物，就和他屁股下面的扶手椅一样陈旧。满是灰尘的布艺灯罩、一座停摆的落地钟，还有一些没用的锡制盒子和半人高的泰迪熊。  
他从这堆废物里随便找了一本英文书，翻看起来。这本书原本的硬皮封面已经掉了，只剩一片封底由棉线和胶扯着，勉强和纸页连在一起。不过无所谓，只要能让他打发掉一晚的时间，就算看弗朗西斯跳脱衣舞都行。  
诗句散乱又深奥。他能看懂每个英文单词的意思，把它们连在一起却不明白诗人到底想说什么。尽管看不懂，通过种种意象，他多少也读出了荒废、破败的感觉——正如他置身的这间屋子，以及之前的那个梦一样。  
英国人在隔壁吃茶点、下棋，过了一会儿又开始喝酒，气氛逐渐热闹起来，似乎完全把他忘了。他想眯起眼睛睡一会儿，继续之前那个奇怪的梦。他不认为自己有自杀倾向。尽管他失去了另一半的自己、周围全是虎视眈眈的家伙，又整天被一个脾气古怪的英国人监视，他仍然认为现状比1945年好得多。  
希望死去的不要再回来，这就行了。只要他的狱卒们各忙各的，他就有反击的余地。  
英国人夸张的大笑和玻璃酒杯碰撞的声音一直持续了两个小时。他们大声谈论天气、文学，抱怨法国人、抱怨关于德国和柏林的一切，对波恩倒是只字不提。路德很快就翻完了那本诗集，困意让他再次变得意识模糊。他好像听到一串脚步声踉踉跄跄地接近。  
哗啦——  
冰凉的液体兜头浇下，路德顿时清醒过来。  
亚瑟正站在他面前，手里举着一只空的玻璃杯，里面的烈酒全都倒在他的头上。衬衫和裤子算是完了。亚瑟的领带不知哪去了，衬衫领口也掉了一颗纽扣，脸上的红晕还有一身酒气说明对方已经完全醉了。路德下意识想跑，谁都好，他唯独不想和醉醺醺的英国人待在同一个房间里。  
“看我找到了什么……嗝！Krauts！”  
亚瑟摇摇晃晃地把空玻璃杯扣在路德脸上，被对方轻巧地偏头躲过，结果失去平衡，一头栽了过来撞到椅子上，路德也跟着向后栽倒，变成了仰面朝天的姿势。  
“喂！喂，不许跑。你……嗝！你也给我喝……喝酒……”  
醉鬼一屁股在他胸口坐下来，把玻璃杯丢到一边，拿起一瓶威士忌对着德国人的脸胡乱倒了下来。  
“该死……老实点，不要动来动去的啊！这可是老子好心赏你的，给我感恩戴德地收下啊……嗝！”  
威士忌大部分都倒在了地毯和路德身上，让衣服料子吸了个饱。尽管如此，路德还是连呛带灌，被迫喝了一部分进去。  
很快他就不知道自己在做什么了。那个小房间里的一切都渐渐离他远去，亚瑟的声音也变得遥不可及，只剩下天旋地转的感觉。

Chp.4 The Fire Sermon  
马车行驶在颠簸的乡间小路上，顶上是乌云覆盖的天空。对坐在马车里的人来说，这一趟旅程就像刚刚经历过地狱一样。亚瑟倒是没什么感觉。可他那位同行者习惯了钢铁都市内的汽车和铁路，马车旅行对他来说是完全陌生的东西。亚瑟高兴地看到本就沉默的德国人在反胃和头晕的折磨下变得更加阴郁，这比莎士比亚的喜剧更令他感到愉快。  
这次旅行只是亚瑟的一时兴起。他厌倦了城市一成不变的景色，非要到乡下来逛逛不可。  
再者，自从上次两人一起醉得不省人事之后，他们之间就发展出一种微妙的关系。亚瑟不愿放松对他这位犯人的看守，就直接拿他来解决问题。德国人则随随便便就接受了他的要求。  
无论哪一方都没把这件事放在心上。匆匆开始、匆匆结束。有时亚瑟也会一时兴起，在住处之外的某些地方发难，想让德国人难堪。而对方只是默默忍受，结束后就再次疏远了和亚瑟之间的关系。  
仿佛他们只是看守与犯人的关系一样。  
嗯？  
想到这儿，亚瑟被自己的想法惊呆了。不然呢？除了这层关系还能有什么，难道他还能和这个该死的德国佬发展出爱情不成？  
他扭头朝旁边看去。德国人平日里梳得一丝不苟的头发散下一缕，而对方甚至没有精力去管这事，闭着眼睛、眉头紧皱，额头抵在车厢壁的皮面上。亚瑟以为他下一秒就要吐出来了。  
“停车！”亚瑟大声叫道。“我的这位同伴脸色不大好，先生。我们出附近散散心，一小时后就回来。”  
上帝作证，他说这话可没有一点心软的成分。当斯图卡在伦敦上空咆哮的时候，对方也没有任何心软的念头，不是吗？  
“没错，我只是不想让旅程后半淹没在呕吐物的臭气中，顺便去解决一下问题。仅此而已。”亚瑟按捺下心中微小的挫败感，自我安慰道。

Chp.5 Death By Water  
被人抓着头发按进水里时路德甚至忘了怎么挣扎。他的指尖好像死死抓着浴缸的边缘，又好像已经失去了知觉。他静止了几秒钟，又或许很久，久到连施暴者都以为他真的死了，总算把他从水里拎了出来。  
尽管被水呛得不住咳嗽，像是要连肺一起吐出来似的，他还是大口地、贪婪地呼吸着难得的空气。  
他大声嘲笑他软弱的样子，再次抓着他的头按了下去。这次他用尽全身力气抓住了上面那只手，把对方摔进浴缸里。  
“咚”地一声巨响，血在水中漾开来。他不管不顾，疯了似的跳进狭窄的浴池，捏紧拳头一刻不停地殴打对方，随即遭到了反击。  
他们失去了作为人的理性，疯狂地消耗彼此的生命。在短暂的平静后，又在混合了双方血液的池水中疯狂地交合。  
他用粗暴的方式教会了他丛林法则，杀死他内心的软弱，同时也连爱一起杀死，只剩下扭曲的欲望。  
他以同样的残暴回应周围的世界，他的世界里只有他。  
清醒过来的时候，世界已经是一片死寂了。

Chp.6 What The Thunder Said  
“Damn it, Krauts！”亚瑟愤愤的咒骂声把路德拉回现实。他又走神了，这一次是在哪？  
窗外的欢呼声几乎要震碎玻璃。  
哦，他想起来了。这里不是波恩，而是他们在西柏林找的一处房子。  
这些年他做了很多事。其中就包括了和美国搞好关系。  
他发觉美国人总是能在某些时刻对他的监狱长造成影响，尤其在做决策的时候。他尝试过一次之后就发现了其中的妙处。趁着亚瑟分心的机会，他先是联系上了基尔伯特——尽管亚瑟极力阻挠——他和兄长一起完成了几道关键的交接手续，剩下的就只有推倒那面墙了。  
亚瑟忍无可忍地骂了一句，爬下床去找他的烟。路德听着窗外人们激动的欢呼。他们在唱歌，亲人和亲人、朋友和朋友，手拉手再次走到了一起。  
那他也该回到自己的亲人之间去，是时候和他的粗眉绅士说再见了。  
“你还真是无情啊。”  
“说什么呢，本来我们之间就没有什么情分。收起你的占有欲回伦敦去吧，亚瑟。”  
他没去看亚瑟此时是什么表情，只觉得心里无比畅快：“替我向女王问声好。”

END


End file.
